fafffandomcom-20200214-history
The UFFL Wiki
This is the home page for the user database of all things relating to the UFFL (United Furry Football League) simulation league. Feel free to peruse the site! If you are a General Manager, click the tab "The League" above to access your team page and information about your players and the Draft. About this League... The UFFL is a fictional American Football simulation league (similar to Fantasy Football), but centric on anthropomorphic and furry culture. Well hey, we had basketball and hockey - it's about time we take over football too! If you want to learn more about the league itself, the creative people involved with our league, and the process in how this league works, visit this link here. President: Beaux Flosse Vice President: Lawrence Walden Rookie of the Week ' Week 6:' ASPEN REDFIELD (Baltimore Ponies ) - Quarterback - Red Deer Redfield managed to throw for 340 yards and complete 31 of 40 passes in the dominating win against the Easton Bald Eagles in Week 5. Known for his charm and leadership skills, Redfield is part of the reason that Baltimore is tied for the conference lead thus far. Congrats on another win! Most passing yards of any quarterback this week. How are you feeling? Thank you, it is a bit of an achievement for a rookie, isn't it? But still I have to say, everything in the last game came together. Luckily we have a great offensive line this year and without them it would be hard to attain the passing yards at all, wouldn't it? I always feel fantastic after a great game, a game where everything seems to fall into place, and everyone is working great through the plays... A well-oiled machine. It sets you up for a great week of positive practice and leads you right into a good attitude for the next game. All around, a great way to start and set the tone for the week. READ MORE IN VOLUME 4 OF F-SPIN: THE SCOOP... Past Rookies of the Week: Thalia Perez (Wk 5) | Updates *October 10, 2014 - Roster changes to LV, GR, CHI, NF approved. *October 4. 2014 - ~kzmaster releases Episode 4 of the UFFL Official Podcast, which https://www.dropbox.com/s/ja2s150cyvuiv5k/UFFL%20Official%20Podcast%20BYE%20week.mp3?dl=0 can be found here. *October 1, 2014 - The UFFL has decided to make the weekend of October 4th a BYE week. No games will be simulated; this will not affect injury length (you'll get an extra week back!) *Sept. 29, 2014 - Week 5 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. Began revisions of the UFFL Rules Guide. Injury report delayed till later in the week. *Sept. 27, 2014 - Roster changes to LV, FAR, CHI, BAL approved. *Sept. 25, 2014 - Roster changes to DWN approved. *Sept. 24, 2014 - In response to GM request, a video has been created that explains the sign/release process of players. That video can be accessed here. *Sept. 21, 2014 - Week 4 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Sept. 19, 2014 - F-SPIN releases Volume 2 of THE SCOOP, found here. *Sept. 17, 2014 - Roster changes to LV approved. *Sept. 15, 2014 - Roster changes to CAL approved. *Sept. 14, 2014 - Week 3 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Sept. 12, 2014 - Roster changes to LV, BAL, GR approved. Further roster changes to LV, CAL pending. Added new player-owned free agents to Free Agency page. Realigned statistics display for all GM pages. *Sept. 10, 2014 - Roster changes to CHI, BAL approved. Roster changes to LV, GR; further BAL pending (awaiting further GM action). *Sept. 8, 2014 - Week 2 Injuries list released. Team Stats uploaded. *Sept. 7, 2014 - The UFFL forum is announced!! Sign up above in the 'Team Manager' bar. Week 2 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. Created 'Universe' directory for all other pages assoc'd with UFFL (including our latest, Violet Iguana Studios.) *Sept. 6, 2014 - FA OL Eli Klotz signs with TEX; OL Colbert moved to injured reserve. TwitterWidget Latest activity Category:Browse